


Footnote In History

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Het, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This moment is theirs, and theirs alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footnote In History

There are many things that will not go down as a footnote in the history books regarding Atlantis, Elizabeth knows, and this moment, where Radek brushes a soft, tender kiss to her mouth and breathes out a hoarse, "May I?" as his hands caress the inside of her thighs, is one that will be disregarded as inconsequential. 

Perhaps someday, though, someone will look back at this and want to make a blockbuster out of the story. Certainly, if someday Atlantis falls and they are lost to the ocean, to the Wraith, to the Replicators, someone will probably liken them to a modern-day Tristan and Iseult and make a tragic romance of this all. Then again, they will probably twist the truth and make it into a love affair between Elizabeth and John, because 'the expedition leader and the military leader' sounds much more forbidden and romantic than 'the expedition leader and the unofficial second-in-command of the science division.' 

Radek is still waiting for an answer, and she closes her eyes, breathes deep, as Radek's hands falter and go still on her thighs in the silence. 

When she opens her eyes, meets his hopeful gaze and uncertain smile, she smiles. "Yes, _please_," she tells him, and watches the wonder bloom on his face like a rose unfurling. 

His hands caress the insides of her thighs once more before one finger slides into her, stroking and probing. She shouldn't be surprised that he knows exactly how to send sparks of pleasure from between her legs and up her spine or how to make her breath catch and her fists clench and unclench the bedsheets in something akin to desperation, but she is, just a little bit, and it is his turn to smile, an odd mixture of sweetness and mischief, at her soft sound of surprise and need. 

"Please," she murmurs again, the word lodging in her throat and coming out low and fervent, "Radek," and she watches how his smile turns sweeter, bright eyes focusing on her face even as he continues stroking her closer and closer to ecstasy. 

"Elizabeth," he breathes out, equally low and perhaps even more fervent, and if this relationship doesn't even merit a footnote in the history books, Elizabeth finds that she will be almost grateful, because this moment, this moment of tenderness and ecstasy, should be theirs and theirs alone.


End file.
